La Promesa
by patriot117
Summary: Separados por circunstancias ajenas a sus deseos dos pequeños demostraran que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase ellos mantendrán su promesa. Y diez años después volverán a estar juntos.


_******Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni su historia ó personajes. Esto es por puro hobbie.**_

* * *

_**La Promesa**_

Son las dos de la tarde en punto, voy caminando por la calle principal de la ciudad que está repleta de personas que hacen sus compras navideñas de última hora. Los adornos, las personas de los establecimientos vestidos como santa Claus o sus duendes alegran el día. Mi abrigo me protege de los vientos fríos al igual que mis guantes; es diciembre y por ello es invierno. A pesar del clima, el cual es tres bajo cero, estoy sudando de las manos y mi cuerpo se siente cálido, y no se debe por mi vestimenta de invierno. Sonrió al pensar en la verdadera razón de mi estado. En mi mente hago la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, si no mal lo recuerdo con hoy ya son diez años. Estoy nervioso.

Mientras camino por la acera una lluvia de imágenes y recuerdos florecen en mi mente. No puedo evitar tener una historia que recordar en cada paso que doy, en cada lugar que tránsito, en cada rincón que miro. Las personas son otras, el lugar es el mismo. El tiempo ahora parece tan breve que podría jurar como todas mis memorias hubiesen sido tan solo un par de días antes. Con mis memorias me adentro en la cafetería más popular de la ciudad; por lo que es la más concurrida. Busco el lugar indicado y me siento en una mesa que da directo a la entrada del establecimiento. Miro mi reloj ansioso y veo que solo han pasado quince minutos de la última vez.

Todo en este lugar me la recuerda, el aroma a café recién hecho, el olor a libro, los murmullos de las pláticas, todo me lleva a su imagen; su recuerdo. Hace diez años cuando apenas tenía unos doce años yo vivía en esta ciudad, tenía una vida muy feliz y placentera como cualquier de la edad. En aquel tiempo era un niño muy delgado, de pelo negro corto como cazuela, y usaba unos anteojos redondo. Era todo un personaje. Mis padres siempre me decían que pronto crecería, y mi madre me aseguraba que me pondría muy guapo. No se equivocó. En ese tiempo tenía dos amigos: Ronald y Hermione. El primero era un pelirrojo pecoso muy singular, la segunda era una castaña de cabellera enmarañada. Éramos un trio muy peculiar.

El recordar a mi amiga hace que retome la razón del por qué estoy sentado en esta cafetería hoy. Diez años atrás mis padres consiguieron trabajo en Estados Unidos; un lugar muy lejos de Inglaterra. Nos mudaríamos poco antes de navidad, la noticia me tomo por desprevenido y cuando entendí me devasto. Cuando les di la noticia a mis amigos compartieron mi sentimiento de dolor y frustración, no separaríamos y jamás nos volveríamos a ver. Tratamos de pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos, pero mi amigo Ron tuvo que viajar a la ciudad donde vivía su abuela para pasar la navidad; solo nos quedamos Hermione y yo. No pudimos pasar mucho tiempo juntos porque mis padres me tenían ocupado con los trámites del viaje.

Si no mal recuerdo un veinte de diciembre, un día antes de que viajáramos al nuevo país donde viviría, mis padres y yo entramos a esta cafetería y fue cuando nos encontramos. Mis padres son muy buenos amigos de los Granger, la familia de mi amiga, por lo que pronto comenzaron a charlar. Hermione y yo simplemente nos quedamos en silencia evitando la mirada del otro. Nuestros padres salieron para ver el nuevo automóvil que compro el padre de mi amiga, en tanto nuestras madres fueron a pedir las bebida dejándonos solos en la mesa. Fue entonces que surgió la promesa.

— Harry, ¿me podría prometer algo? —hablo mi amiga con ese tono de voz que la hacía ver más madura para su edad.

— Lo que quieras — respondí.

— Dentro de diez años nos volveremos a ver en este lugar, en esta misma mesa a esta misma hora — comenzó a decir mientras en sus ojos miel podía ver un fervor combinado con determinación —, y en ese tiempo tú no te enamoraras de nadie… ¿lo prometes?

Alagado en ese tiempo yo era un niño que no sabía nada del amor, o no como lo conozco ahora, pero ver esos hermosos y grandes ojos que jamás olvidaría, y nunca olvidare, solo pude dar una respuesta.

— Lo prometo —solté con una determinación y sinceridad que me sorprendí.

Para hacer oficial la promesa juntamos nuestros dedos meñiques. Ella me sonrió y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla; la limpie con mi dedo índice. Le asegure que todo estaría bien, que esos diez años pasarían pronto. Ella asintió y en su mirada pude ver un brillo especial, uno magia. Supe entonces que me creía, sabía que cumpliría mi promesa y no necesite que me lo dijera para entender. Siempre fue así. Nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos, nos entendíamos sin usar palabra alguna, nos preocupábamos por el otro, éramos cómplices en tantas cosas que incluso Ron nos envidiaba.

En lo que revivía la promesa también volvió a mí la duda que tiempo después me surgió. ¿Por qué puso de tiempo diez años? Maquine tantas respuestas siendo la más lógica que después de ese tiempo tendríamos la edad suficiente para viajar solos y movernos sin el permiso de nuestros padres. Cual sea la respuesta seguro es una bien fundamentada, Hermione siempre se caracterizó por ser una niña muy inteligente.

Vuelvo a ver mi reloj en la muñeca y veo que ya solo faltan cinco minutos para la hora acordada. Nervioso comienzo a jugar con mis manos entrelazadas, mi corazón da vuelcos al escuchar que alguien entra y me tranquilizo al ver que no es mi amiga. No puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo la volveré a ver, si bien pudimos tener algo de contacto por teléfono, nunca se compararía con tenerla enfrente. Mil preguntas surgen en mi cabeza, pero la que más resuene en mi mente es la de si ella seguirá interesada en mí. Con tanto tiempo transcurrido seguro encontró alguien que le gustara y enamorara.

— Tranquilo — me digo sacudiendo mi cabeza.

En lo que alejo aquellos pensamientos no me percato que las campanitas de la entrada suenan, y sigo en mis pensamientos cuando siento una presencia frente de mí. Sin levantar el rostro un aroma a rosas embarga mi olfato, no necesito más para saber que es ella. Lento y seguro levanto mi rostro para quedar frente a uno muy hermoso y angelical. Frente a mí, con una enorme sonrisa y esos mismos grandes ojos miel, mi mejor amiga y primer amor me saluda alegre.

— Harry.

— Hermione.

Nuestras voces se entrecortan por la emoción de vernos después de diez largos años. No sé qué hacer, y parece que ella tampoco. Lo único que se me ocurre es levantarme y cuando lo hago ella se lanza hacia mí en un abrazo. Diez años ya no son nada ahora que la tengo de nuevo en mis brazos, la aprieto con fuerza y delicadeza. Se ha puesto tan hermosa, mucho más de lo que la recuerdo, es un ángel terrenal. El abrazo termina para mi desgracia, y nos quedamos viendo un momento para después asiento.

— Lo cumpliste — suelta con un tono alegre.

— Sabes que siempre cumplo mis promesas — me sonríe.

— ¿Incluso el no enamorarte de nadie? — me mira de una forma picara a lo que me sonrojo.

— En especial en eso.

Mi confesión hace que ahora ella se sonroje, rio en mis adentros al imaginar que estamos del color de cabello de nuestro mejor amigo Ronald; el cual veré más tarde.

— ¿Enserio? — su mirada detona ilusión.

Le sonrió y tomo de su mano reposada en la mesa. Ella se estremece por el contacto de nuestra piel y eso me hace soltar una pequeña risa. Me encanta ver cómo sigue siendo mi Hermione, la que hace diez años deje en Londres.

— Nadie jamás se podría igualar a ti…

* * *

**Hola a todos lo que se dan el tiempo de leer mi historia! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot de mi pareja favorita. Es un corto capitulo que surgió hoy escuchando una canción con el mismo título solo que contando una historia diferente claro esta n.n**

**Como sea, ojala me puedan dejar en un review que le ha parecido y nos leemos en una siguiente ocasión… En caso de que me lean en **_**El Alquimista**_**, pues allí nos leeremos n.n**

**Sin más por decir.**

**Au Revoir.**


End file.
